parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 24.
Cast * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Red Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Red Yoshi * Yellow Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Yoshi * Pink Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Pink Yoshi * Blue Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Blue Yoshi * Light Blue Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi * Black Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Black Yoshi * White Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as White Yoshi * Connor as Balloon Bully * Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Huffin Puffin * Sandy (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Miss Warp * Inverness (from TT) as Neurons * Ben as Poochy * The Green Trucks as Power Bees * The Blue Trucks as Snakes * Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) as White Shy Guy * Jose Carioca and Panchito (from The Three Caballeros) as Dragons * The Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Ghost Riders * Singing Puppet Man (from Teletubbies) as Baby Bowser * Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Cloud N Candy * Sixteen (from RWS) as Inviso * Zurg (from Toy Story 2) as Cloudjin * Old Stuck Up (From RWS) as Don Bongo * D199 (from RWS) as Bone Dragons * The Diesel Shunter (from RWS) as Snorkel Snake * The Breakdown Crane as Slug * and more Transcript * (the Percys set off back to fourth part of World 6 to get all the fruit and vegetables by eating all the enemies to find and complete the level) * Singing Puppet Man: What have we here? Thomas’s little friend! I have friends too! Let’s all play together! Better play nice, because I hate guests throwing Bob-bombs at my ceiling. (White Percy activates his lightsabers while Singing Puppet Man activates his lightsaber. Percy's sabers hit Puppet's) You are a fool to face me alone. * White Percy: Think you can kill us this time? (Puppet bumps White Percy to the ground, causing Percy to his left saber to stop Puppet's getting into him) * Singing Puppet Man: Here’s MY poem: I’m the King, you green-guy. I’ll smash you now so say ‘goodbye’. * White Percy: Thomas defeated you before. I will kill you this time. (force throws Puppet into the wall) I've always been stronger than you. * Singing Puppet Man: (while fighting White Percy) Still you fail to defeat me. If you wish to play at being a hero, so be it. (gets kicked in the face, and as White Percy's sabers slash at him, Puppet swings his saber to block the blow from White Percy's sabers) You are a dead guy. * White Percy: You lie! (slashes at Puppet) * Singing Puppet Man: Look around you. You are expandable. (White Percy slashes Puppet's weapon into pieces, leaving Puppet to lie on the ground, hurt) Yeeeeow! This hurts! I hate you, you puny little engines. I'll give you back your Super Stupid Tree! Besides, its fruits taste rotten to me! (leaves his castle before the story ends) * Percy: That's all folks! Category:Daniel Pineda